Yoshikage Kira
Yoshikage Kira is the main and last antagonist encountered in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Kira is a serial killer, characterized as highly egocentric, narcissistic, and psychopatic, with a few obsessive-compulsive tendencies. He also has a hand fetish, preferring to blow up his female victims bodies leaving only severed hands. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Yoshikage Kira VS Diavolo * Hisoka vs. Yoshikage Kira (By TISSG7Redgrave) * Jones Bellone vs. Yoshikage Kira (By DayBefore) * Solf J. Kimblee VS Yoshikage Kira (By Derpurple) * Tohru Adachi VS Yoshikage Kira (By Derpurple) * Roman Torchwick Vs. Yoshikage Kira * Yoshikage Kira VS Light Yagami * Yoshikage Kira vs. Lelouch Vi Britannia * Carnage vs. Yoshikage Kira Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil/Biohazard) * Deidara (Naruto) * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Vanilla Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) * Genthru (Hunter x Hunter) History Kira longs for a simple life and does not wish for it to be interrupted. Although he is highly intelligent and possesses many talents, this yearning shows in his dislike of coming in first, and he even made it a point to never rank better than 3rd in any competition so as not to stand out. He even pulls this streak of third places quite easily, winning 3rd place in primary school essay contests, the school track and field championship, the 200-meter hurdles, and high school music competitions (violin). He becomes bothered when someone disrupts his "simplicity" and goes to extreme lengths to get it back. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 33 *Height: 5' 10" (175 cm) *Weight: 143 lbs (65 kg) *Occupation: Office worker *Hobbies: Slaughtering young women to fuel his hand fetish, Collecting and measuring his own fingernail and toenail clippings Powers & Abilities * Bomb #1 describes its ability to charge any physical object with a practically all-consuming bomb * Bomb #2, or "Sheer Heart Attack", detaches from the Stand's left hand to track and destroy targets by infrared homing. * Bomb #3, "Bites the Dust", developed with the touch of the Arrow, is a booby trap that, when triggered, permits Kira to reset time for up to one day in order to out-manoeuvre attempts to investigate him, killing them in the process unless he cancels this ability before the loop completes, * Stray Cat: A Stand of a cat hit by the arrow, the Stand looks like a plant with a cat face and it can manipulate air. This seems to drastically alter Killer Queen's ability as well making it far deadlier with new attacks. Shooting out fast, condensed bubbles of air; after developing Bomb #3, Kira keeps Stray Cat in Killer Queen's abdomen, which, in conjunction with Bomb #1, grants him a faithful projectile bomb * Invisible Bomb: Fires exploding air bullets that are small and invisible, these allow Kira Queen to attack opponents from a distance and catch them off guard. He can even make a bomb whose direction he can control, even if the air bullet is cut it can continue going while being able to choose the target to make it detonate so that it phases through others/defenses. He can also create a barrier of air around his hands strong enough to block a hit from Crazy diamond * Intelligent: He has shown great analytic skills and able to accurately calculate his aim Feats *Survived a beat-down from Crazy Diamond *Was still conscious and alive from a time stop beat-down by Star Platinum: The World *Nearly matched Crazy Diamond in speed *Very cunning and manipulative *AOBtD dodged the attacks of Heaven Door, Star Platinum, Act III, Crazy Diamond and The Hand's and killed all of them *Kira demonstrated at the end of Part 4, his distorting the flow of time attack was used against a normal human as well Faults *Sheer Heart Attack can be fooled by alternate heat sources *Can only detonate one bomb at a time *Killer Queen is slightly slower and weaker than both Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond *Overall, Killer Queen and it's abilities are better for indirect fighting Quotes * "Everything is coming up Kira!" * "I, Yoshikage Kira, have luck on my side!" * "Killer Queen!" * "Sheer Heart Attack, has no weakness!" * ""BITEZ ZA DUSTO!" * "What a beautiful Duwang! *chew*" * "It feels like a picnic." * "The rain sounds like Josuke!" Gallery Yoshikage_Kira.jpg|Yoshikage Kira (All-Star Battle) Kosaku Kawajiri.png|Kosaku Kawajiri (All-Star Battle) Everything Kira.jpg|Everything Kira! Kill A & Killer Queen.jpg|Kill A & Killer Queen Fanart tumblr_inline_mvct0hl5D11rr7gcu.png|Manga Yoshikage Kira Kira and Kira.jpg|Kira & Kira yoshikage-kira-screen2.jpg|Yoshikage Kira (ASB Intro) Boner Kira.png|Boner Kira Check Em.jpg|Check Em! David Bowie aka Kira.jpg|David Bowie Dust Biting.gif|Another One Bites the Dust DUWANG SUBS.jpg|DUWANG! *chew* Kira & Mewtwo.jpg|Kira & Killer Mewtwo Friends4Ever Kira Crossover.png|Kira Spin-Off Show Hands.png|Hand Satisfaction Killer Queen is strong.jpg|Killer "I AM THE FUCKING STRONG" Queen 5e0.jpg|I hope his hands aren't dirty 6c7.jpg|RolePlay 7d7.jpg|( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) f80.gif|Krazy Kira: Angered Street Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Villains Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Psychopaths Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Bombers Category:Main Antagonist